El amor: la cosa mas bonita y mas odiosa del mundo
by Kerena
Summary: Sofie esta enamorada del mismisimo Sirius Black. Pero ella es una chica muy timida y la mas impopular del instituto. LA llaman : Margi social... Buenoo que para conseguir a Sirius le costara...
1. Chapter 1

**BUenooo este es mi primer fic, asi que puede que el principio sea un poco rarillo, pero espero cojerle el truquillo a eso de escribir... jaja buenoo aqui las descripciones de los personajes todos son de J.K Rowling, menos sofie y sally que son invenciones mias. **

Sofie era una chica muy tímida, iba a empezar séptimo en la escuela de magia y brujería de Hogwarts. Tenia el pelo dorado con unos reflejos pelirrojos, una nariz un poquito chata y unos ojos verdes pequeños con destellos marrones, estaba delgadita. Como ya dije era muy tímida y también bastante despistada y patosa pero tenia un gran corazón.

Tenia una mejor amiga que se llamaba Sally ella era rubia, con unos ojazos color chocolate impresionantes. Era una chica muy extrovertida y siempre estaba en lasnubes. Sally era un poco mas popular que Sofie, pero preferia estar con ella que con alguna pandilla de niñas pijas.

Sirius Black, era un chico de pelo azabache con unos ojos azules oscuros preciosos. Tenia una figura muy musculosa gracias a que era bateador en el equipo de Quiditch de Griffindor. Era el chico más popular, junto con sus amigos James Potter, Remus John Lupin, y Peter Pettigrew. Era considerado el chico más guapo de Hogwarts. Era muy abierto a todo el mundo y era un mujeriego. Lo más normal era que si estaba de novio con alguna chica, a las dos semanas le pusiera los cuernos con la excusa de que ya se había cansado de ella.

Su mejor amigo James Potter, también tenia el pelo azabache pero más cortito y revoltoso, era casi imposible de peinar. Tenia unos ojos marrones claritos muy bonitos y llevaba gafas redondas que le daban un aspecto de sexy interlectual. Era también muy popular y formaba parte de un grupo que se autonombraban los merodeadores. Lo formaban el, Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. El chico no salía con ninguna chica ya que estaba enamorado de Lily Evans pero ella no le correspondía.

Remus John Lupin era un chico de cabellos rubios oscuros, con unos ojos color miel preciosos también tenía un buen cuerpo. Le encantaba leer y era bastante tímido. Era prefecto aún que siempre participaba en las travesuras que hacían Jame y Sirius. Tenía algunas pretendientes, pero no salía nunca con ninguna de ellas.

En cambio Peter Pettigrew, tenia el pelo castaño con los ojos a juego. Estaba Gordo (por no decir obeso) y era un lameculos impresionante. (n/a: Se nota que lo odio eh? Jajja)

**Buenoo y aqui vamos con el fic:**

Era un día lluvioso, el cielo estaba gris, y gruesas gotas se posaban en los cristales, que enseguida se las llevaba el viento. Era el 1 de septiembre, el dia en que todos los alumnos iban a Hogwarts.

En el tren, había 2 chicas. Hablando.

-¿Sally tu crees que soy rara?

-No, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco desde siempre y no eres rara ¿vale? Así que no te comas el coco con eso.

-¿Pues por que todos los chicos están en contra mía?

-No se y ya se que estas pensando en ese Black de los cojones, no pienses en el, es un chico cabezón y demasiado orgulloso como para hablar con nosotras.

Justo se oyo un ruido y alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento en que estaban.

James Potter, el mejor amigo de Black abrió en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento del tren donde estaban sentadas

-Perdón chicas pero no habréis visto por casualidad a Sirius Black ¿no?

-No lo siento- Dijo Sofie roja como un tomate. Potter habia estado tan cerca de descubrir lo que ella sentia por su mejor amigo...

- Ah pero una cosa Potter ¡fuera de aqui! Nos estabamos cambiando. Si llegas a entrar un minuto después... Tu no sabes lo que es morir desangrado con cuatro puñales en el pecho ¿no? Asi que ¡lárgate! y ve a buscar a tu amigo a otra parte.- concluyo Sally salvando a Sofie de una de sus meteduras de pata.Pero igualmente Sofie se había puesto muy roja.

-Vale, vale ¬¬ tranquilo perrito ya me voy antes de que me muerdas.-

James Potter se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-Sofie ¿que te ha pasado? Te tan roja

-ya… bueno ¿ya estamos llegando no? Nos tendríamos que cambiar.

-Si vale.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade, se fueron a coger el carruaje pero a medio camino Sofie se paro:

-Sally, creo que me he dejado la mochila en el tren

-Eres de lo más despistado del mundo…¬¬

-Bueno soy un poco despistadilla pero tampoco exageres ¡¡eh!!

-Voy a buscar carruaje yo te espero pero si sale el carruaje ya te encontrare en Hogwarts.

-OK

Sofie fue a coger su mochila, pero por la ventana vio como el carruaje de su amiga se fue.

-¡Genial valla putada!- chillo en alto.

-¡Que pasa Aleis! Te veo un poco estresada… Creo que perdiste el carruaje.

-Gracias por recordármelo Potter pero creo que no estoy de buen humor como para aguantar tus comentarios imbéciles.

De nada siempre es un placer.- el chico de pelo azabache con los ojos marrones más profundos del mundo se dio la vuelta y se fue (n/a: Esk me encanta el padre… jaja)

Sofie cogió su mochila, y se fue. Cuando llego a fuera vio con una gran alegría que aun quedaba un carruaje y que no tendría que ir andando hasta Hogwarts. Como estaba vacío, cuando llegó tiro la mochila dentro y se tiro en uno de los bancos, sin ningún miramiento

-¡He tu Aleis que haces!

El corazón de Sofie dio un vuelco.

Sirius Black estaba tumbado en el suelo. Estaba medio desnudo, abrazado a una chica de quinto de Huffelpuf, que ella sólo conocía de vista, pero era conocida por ser una putilla. La chica estaba en sujetador y en bragas, y saltaba a la vista lo que iban a hacer…¬¬

- Hay, lo siento muchísimo, es que como es el último carruaje…- Respondió toda roja.

No te encontrabas todos los días al chico de tus sueños a punto de… eh bueno ya sabéis. (N/a: Pobrecilla…. Me dio pena escribir esto.) Sofie noto un fuerte dolor en el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Nunca había creído en la frase de "se me ha roto el corazón" y ahora sabia que si que podía pasar.

- No pasa nada Aleis, solo que bueno… interrumpiste un poco…- dijo sonrojándose un poco.- bueno, te presento Marie. Estoy saliendo con ella.

- Ah… vale.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Cada vez que Sirius hablaba, notaba una punzada de dolor, ella pensaba que no lo iba soportar más hasta que por su alivio llegaron a Hogwarts. Marie y Sirius se fueron con los merodeadores, mientras Sofie busco a Sally, la encontró en el vestíbulo.

- Oye Sally yo me voy arriba no tengo ganas de ir al banquete.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada, ya te lo contare luego.

Sofie subió las escaleras, cuando se choco con James Potter.

**Bueno Esto fue mi primer fic. espero que les haya gustado. Porfavor, si les ha gustado dejen reviews y si no les ha gustado, dejen tambien un review. Solo decir si os ha gustado o no, y si podeis por que y no mismo si no os ha gustado. Por favor hacer eso por mi. Buenoo **

**Con cariño**

** Kerena **

**Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, estoy contentisima de haber recibido algun review, y yo que pensaba que no recibiria ninguno... Pues bueno... **

**MICH POTTER:**Mi primer review en toodama mi vidaa!! Me me alegro muchisimo que te gustara mi historia, y no te preocupes, lily ya saldra... Dado que es el amor de James... jaja Tambien los caps. seran la mayoria no muy largos, pero tratare de actualisar como mínimo una ves a la semana.

**PALI EVANS:** Gracias, graciass, por pensar que lo hago excelente, pero tampoco lo hago tan bienn... jaja tampoco la ortografia esta muy bien y eso pero buenooo. Pues me encanto la historia esa de Sirius, SE LA RECOMIENDO A TODO EL MUNDO. jajaja. A mi tambien me encanta Sirius black y ya se que en el cap. anterior lo dejo bastante mal... pero te preocupes, esto solo es el principio, ira mejorando... A mi tambien me dolio escribir la parte en que sirius esta con marie...

**KILI BLACK: **Ya pobre sofie, pero esa escena teni que ocurrir... jjaa buenoo gracias por el review, te lo agradesco muucho. Y trankina subire los caps. siguientes lo mas rapio posible.

**Buenooo ahora con la historia:**

Sofie acababa de llegar justo delante del retrato de la dama gorda, cundo se dio cuenta que no sabia la contraseña. Muy frustrada, volvió a bajar por las escaleras corriendo i con la mirada triste, cuando se chocó con un chico de pelo negro y gafas.

-¡Potter, ves con más cuidado! Casi me tiras por las escaleras.

- Tranquila Aleis tranquila.

- Lo siento… Es que e tenido un mal día…-dijo Sofie casi llorando.

-Estas bien... ¿Que te paso?

-Nada una tonteria...- dijo con un tono tristre - ¡Eh espera¡¡¿A ti desde cuando te importa la gente?!!

-Bueno... Oye ¿que te crees que soy un mujeriego baboso que solo piensa en mi mismo? -Dijo un poco sorprendido, tal vez un poco enojado.

-No eso no, por que aveces te he visto defendiendo a los chiquillos de primero de Malfoy y su pandilla. Pero aveces, normalmete cuando estas con Sirius eres bastante más arrogante, y te ries de mi. Sinceramente creo que tienes dos caras, una de niño popular, rompetangas, y otra cara, que en verdad es mucho mas sentimental y bonita.- De repente Sofie se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho¡Se habia abierto mucho sus pensamientos a uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela!

Sofie se quedo unos treinta segundos pasmada mirando hacía abajo, muy sonrojada esperando a que James le replicase. Esta esperando más y más pero Potter no decia nada... Al cabo de un rato levanto la cabeza, un poco asustada, y se sorprendió muchisimo.

James Potter se había quedado sin habla, nunca en su vida, alguien que no fuera Sirius, o otro de los merodeadores, le había replicado de aquella manera, y nádie habia estado tan sincero con el. Normalmente la gente huia de el con miedo a decir algo malo, y que probablemente una de las personas más influyentes en los alumnos de Hogwarts se pusiera contra el. Pero Sofie, no, ella habia hablado con total sinceridad.

- Potter¿te has enojado?- Sofie lo dijo muy bajito, James casi no podia oirla.

-No tranquila Sofie, solo que... Nadie aparte de mis mejores amigos habia sido tan directo conmigo, es raro. Tu encima tu, que se supone que eres una de las personas más tímidas de Hogwarts... Que te quede claro una cosa- Dijo mirando a Sofie que setaba bastante sonrojada. - Te agradezco muchísimo tus palbras, me he dado. Tratare de ser menos arrogante ¿OK?

- Vale. Una cosa¿Por que no estas en la cena?-dijo Sofie

-Por que Sirius esta todo el rato en la mesa de Huffelpuf con la pija de la Marie.- Dijo James un poco enojado- Ya me contó eso de que los pillaste en el carruaje… jaja Debió de ser una situación súper incomoda.

-La verdad es que si… ver los dos tirados por el suelo…- dijo Sofie. Un destello de tristeza se le apareció en la mirada, peró no se noto casi.

-Que raro, me caes muy bien. Y pensando que llevamos hiendo a la misma clase durante siete años y nunca habíamos tenido una conversación normal… ajajajjaja - Sofie dijo eso con una sonrisa que cubria toda su cara.

-Ya...

-Es verdad. Oye, tu casualmente no sabrás la contraseña para entrar en la sala común ¿no?

-Pues si es "Bezoar", pero chiquilla tienes una pinta… si quieres vete a la estatua del ogro del pasillo izq. del tercer piso, y golpea con tu varita la nariz del ogro y di "caramelos de limón". Allá esta el baño de prefectos. Te aseguro que es muy relajante.

-Auaoo James, no sabia que eras tan amable, y yo que pensaba que eras muy arrogante. -

- Tengo dos caras.- Dijo James repitiendo las palabras de la chica. Sonrió y se fue.

Sofie hizo caso de James i se fue hacía el baño de los prefectos. En el pasillo del tercer piso, había un solo retrato, que era enorme mas o menos de dos metros de altura, como la entada de la sala común de Griffindor. Hizo como le dijo James y toco con la varita la nariz del ogro y dijo "caramelos de limón".

Entró. No vio nada, ya que estab todo oscuro y lleno de un vapor color fucsia que olia a chocolate a la taza. A Sofie se le hizo la boca a agua. Cuando se acostumbro a la oscuridad, podia distinguir, que había una piscina de agua calinte justo enmedio de la sala. Una parte de la piscina estaba para nadar, y la otra de jacuzzi. Había una bandeja flotando enmedio de la piscina, Sofie no sabia para que servia. Al botrde de la piscina, había como una pizarra, Sofie sabía que una se tenía que poner delante y decir como una queria la piscina, y inmediatamente el deseo se cumplia, era genial.

La rubita se fue a unos vestidores gigantes, que parecian enanos, pero que estaban por dentro ampliados con mágia. Sofie se desvistió, y se dió cuenta, que no tenia bañador ni toallas, asi que los tuvo que convocar. Cuando se tuvo puesto el bañador, se miro en el espejo que había.

Ella era alta, delgada, y con unas piernas de muerte, con el pelo suelto que le llegaba asta el culo. Ella era guapisima, pero siempre trataba de disimular su aspecto, llevando una trenza, el uniforme de Hogwarts por los pies, e iendo siempre encorvada.

Salió en bikini, y se metió en la piscina. Justo después se dió cuenta que no estaba sola. Una chica de un cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la cintura, estaba tumbada en el jacuzzi.

-Ah, hola Sofie ¿Que tal?- Dijo la pelirroja, casi gritando.

Era evidente que estaba borracha.

Sofie no se lo popodia creer, Lily Evans le había hablado, NUNCA le habia hablado, ni para un simple hola, ni niquiera la miraba, tampoco Sofie estaba segura que supiera su nombre hasta ahora, que le había preguntado que tal estaba. El mundo se había vuelto alrreves.

-Bien, garacias ¿que haces aqui?

- Oh, pues me tenia que duchar... ¡Puto Potter! Me ha vuelto a pedir salir¡YO NO ME LO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA TAN IMBECIL!

-Por que, a mi me parece muy majo. Ademas es mono¿por que no sales con el?- Sofie estaba tratando de hacer de consejera, eso no se le daba tan mal, aun que hacerlo delante de la chica más popular e inteligente le la escuela... Digamos que es un poco raro.

Lily se puso a reir como una loca

-Por que es imbécil. Bueno ¿quieres beber algo?- Dijo entre carcajadas.

-¿Como? Pero si no hay bebida.

-Oh si que hay, ves la bandeja que hay alli, Tu le dices lo que quieres y te lo trae. Mira

Lily se puso derrepente seria.i dijo:

- Bandeja, traeme el licor más fuerte que tengas en la despensa.

Enseguida la bandeja se movió y se coloco a escasos centímetros de la superficie del agua, justo enfrente de la pelirroja, encima suya había un vaso con una bebida de color marron chocolate que echaba chispas. Sofie sabía lo que era. Era algo llamado Bisaigr. Era muy fuerte.

Pero Lily ni se inmutó, se lo tomó de dos tragos.

-¡_Oh zi q ezkuece la gaganta eto! Vamos Sopfi tomate algo._

_-_Vale, vale.Veamos... Bandeja, traeme un vaso de vodka con cocacola.

-¿Que _ez eso?_

- Es una bebida muggle que esta muy buena. Seguro que la tienen aquí.

Y en efecto, la tenian. pocos segundos después, apareció un vaso.

Pasaron unos minutos, hablando, iban pidiendo copas y mas copas, y se lo estaban pasando genial. Pero tampoco se encontraban tan mal ya que el agua en que estaban las mantenia despiertas. Aun que la pelirroja estaba bastante más borracha que la rubia.

-Lily, ya basta. Mejor que paremos de beber más.- Dijo la rubia con cierta dificultad.

-¡Peró zi no hemoz bebido nada!-

-¡Lily te has bebido tes basos de un alcohl super fuerte! No estas en condiciones de hablar.

De rrepente la pelirroja se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Entre sollozos murmuraba frases que Sofie no entendia, ella trataba de consolarla, pero al no saber que le pasaba, solo le podia susurrar palabras calmantes.

- Lily ¿que te pasa? Por que lloras- Sofie dijo eso con desesperación,casi llorando.

- ¡Es ese Potter de mierda! Yo lo amo, pero el se comporta omo un imbécil, y si saliese con el, me llamarian como la que ha caido rendida a los Potter y eso no lo quiero, si no se comportara como un chulito, y fuese más romantico, y no se... más... más más... Bueno ya sabes.

-Si ya... Deberias darle una oportunidad...

-Si, puede Zer deberia... ¡ Me voy!

Lily se levantó y se fue corriendo a cambiarse, pero en el camino se tropezó. Sofie fue corriendo a ayudarla, también la ayudó a vestirse, y la llevó a su dormitoria.

No dormian en el mismo, ya que eran casi todo chicas en ese curso, y no cabian todas en una sola habitacón.

Al día siguiente, Sofie se levanto bastante tarde, con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Al principio estaba un poco desorientada, pero sonrió cuando recordó tolo o que pasó la noche pasada. Se vistió y bajo a la sala común, donde había un grupo de chicas. Alli también estaba Lily.

-Sofie al pasar la saludó, peró la pelirroja ni se inmutó. La miró con una mirada fria y dijo:

- Que pasa Aleis, por que me saludas.- Dijo Lily (n/a: Digamos que se tienen que imaginar que lily dice eso con un tono un poco chulesco, pero serenamente. Aber si se lo imaginan)

-¿No te acuerdas de lo de ayer verdad?

-¿de que hablas?- dijo riendose, las otras chicas tambien se rieron.

Sofie se acerco, lentamente a la pelirroja y le susurro al oido "_ me contaste que te gustab James Potter. Tranquila tu secreto esta a salvo con migo. - _dijo sofie y se fue.

**Buenoo este es mi fic, espero que les haya gustado. Puse a Lily Evans, un poco como la mala del libro, pero no lo es ehh!!**

** Nos leemos KERENA**


	3. Chapter 3

Buenooo Aqui vamos con el tercer cap.

Gracias a todo el mundo que me deja reviews...

**Maruu:** Toy contenta que te gustase el primer cap. y esero que te siga gustando la historia, y ya sabes, sigue tu escribiendo tu historia... 

**Kriis Black: **Gracias por tu review en el prmer cap. Yo tambien me moriria, si me pasase eso, estaria muerta como tu ben dices. Me alegra que te guste el plan xulo de lily. La pobre tiene que parecer muy dura, al ser tan popular... y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero esque justamente me pillo el final del trimestre aqui, y tenia muchos examenes... Tenia que estudiar mucho. Tu cap historia de Dr/herm esta muy bien, y e dio pena que no siguieses reencuentros, y espero que hagas por lo menos alguna historia con los mismos personajes. 

**Mich Potter: **Si yo tam. me alegro que fueses mi primer review, y tu Sirius va a salir, aunque no mucho... Y vuelvo a decir que lo siento muchisimo n haber actualizado tan pronto... 

**Kili Black: **Bien que te gustase el fic. Sirius seguramente no va tardar a aparecer otra vez. Puede que en el segundo cap. pusiese a lily como mala de la peli, pero no lo es. jaja 

**Noin Black: **Como que tu tambien de borrachera... jaja gracias por decir que pali tenia rason. 

**Pali Evans:** Wow!! Si que le has puesto entususmo al review jajaja me elgra que te gustase tanto, y ya se que hacerse rogar es malo... Pero no podia hacer ootra cosa... Si yo tambien te recomende a la gente... Como a Lily Evans de Potter... Puede que te haya dejao algun review... Me encanto el tercer cap. Es que es genial, me encanta como piensa sirius, hmmmm... A mi tambien me encantan este tipo de conversaciones de borrachas, y espero poder hacer mas. 

Buenooo vamos con el siguiente cap. 

Sofie se despertó temprano. Habia tenido un sueño raro, en el salia su mejor amiga Sally besandose con Sirius Black. Había sido una pesadilla horrorosa. Pero no sabía lo que le pasaba, era un cosquilleo que sentia por todo el cuerpo, como si se hubiese quedado dormido. ( n/a: Sabeis cuando se te queda dormido un pie o una mano, que sientes una sensacion de cosquilleo, pues lo mismo pero por todo el cuerpo). Se extrañó bastante, pero al cabo de unos minutos, se paso.

Se giró y vió a sus compañeras de habitacón. Eran seis chicas en la habitacón. Sally su mejor amiga, que con ella no podria vivir en Hogwarts, y ella. Después estaban Jenny, Sara, Lily Evans, y Lisa. Ellas eran las popuelares, las diosas. Todos los tios iban detras de ellas, sobre todo detras de Lily, despúes de Jenny, Sara y finalmente Lisa, Lisa tenia unos 10 chicos detras, asi que una persona se posia imagnar que Lily Evans tenia casi toda la población masculina detras.

Jenny era una chica no muy baja, te un pelo suave como la seda, y resplandesciente color azabache. Le llegaban hasta las caderas , tenia unos ojos color azul cielo, y unos labiós muy finitos y largos, pero que le dejaba un toque muy sexy, que le daban un toque un poco raro a su cara, aun que era guapísima. Era la más arrogante y flipada de todas.

Después estaba Sara, era rubita, y tenia unos ojs azules muy bonitos, el pelo lo levaba muy bien cuidado, ya que llevaba simpre cincuenta cremas, champus... para el pelo. Su lema que todos conocían, era "Hay que estar guapa para todas las ocasiones" ella por si era bastante guapa, pero simpre ocultaba su cara por medio pote de maquillajes, aun que no le hacían par nada falta, ya que era muy guapa.Tambien parecía bastante bastante maja, aun que en en todos esos añosSofie y ella habíanhablado unas cinco o seis veces. No muchas...

Lisa, tenia el cabello de una mezcla castaño con unos reflejos de color pelirrojo que no se le notaban múcho. Tenia unos los ojos de un marron intenso, era bastante bajita comparada con sus amigas, que eran bastante altas. No es que estuviera muy delgada, era la menos popular de las 4. Y era la única que no había salido con ningun chico.

Y después la venía la gran Lily Evans. Poseia un cabello preciosisimo, mucho mejor que los de esos anuncios muggles, asi que imaginaos. Era de un rojo llameante, y le llegaba hasta el culo, era largo suave, sedoso... Sus ojos eran un fenómeno extraño, ya que de un momentoa otro tomaban o un gris azulado, verde grisaceo, o un azul brillante,eran preciosos. Dejaban fascinada a cualquier persona que los veia. Tenia una figura esbelta, que no tenia nada que envidiar nada a las modelos muggles, peró que a diferencia de muchas de ellas no estaba anorexica. Era la chica más popular, la más hermosa, divina... la reina de las diosas. Asi es como la llamabn algunos chicos, ella era el amor platonico de muchos de ellos. Tambien ella era muy inteligente, el año pasado se habia sacado todos los TIMOS con matriculas de honor en todas las asignaturas.

Sofie miró su despertador mágico, se lo había regalado Sally por su cumpleaños. Era como una cajita de metal, del tamaño de una goma de borrar, con un botoncito encima y projectaba al aire la hora que era. Lo único que tenias que hacer, era apretar el botocito, y decir en voz alta, la hora que te gustaria que te dsepertaran. El sonido del despertador, se ajustaba mágicamente a cancón favorita de cada persona. Era muy útil. Eran las seis de la mañana, pero ella ya no tenia sueño. Eso era muy raro, ya que a ella le encantaba dormir.

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar soñolienta en la cama, se levantó. Lo primero que hizo se fue mirar por la ventana. Era un dia nublado, pero unos pocos rayos de sol, pasaban entre las nubes, y daban al lago. El el lago se veia al calamar gigante nadando.

Sofie se quedo mirando el calamar, unos minutos, hasta que se hundió. Se vistió con una su ropa favorita, ya que era sábado y no tenian que llevar el uniforme, por suerte.

Bajó a la sala común que estaba desierta, se tiró a un sillon, con su libro favorito, peró con tan mala suerte, que cayó encima de un gato de un pelajea rayas, que tenia el contorno de los ojos, de una manera rara, como llevara gafas. El gato maulló fuertemente, y sepuso delante suya. El gato denotaba un brillo de inteligencia en la mirada.

Al ver esa mirada, Sofie descubrió quien era ese gato. Justo en ese momento, el gato se transformó en la profesora McGonagall, el gato era su forma animágica.

-¡Lo siento profesora McGonagall! No la había visto, por favor no me castigue- lo último lo dijo con un tono desesperado de súplica, ya que sabía que cuando la profesora se enfadaba, era muy dura.

-¡SeñoritaAleis¿Que hace usted tan temprano aquí? Debería estar durmiendo.

-Lo siento profesora, pero no podia dormir, por eso baje a la sala común a leer un rato. - Dijola rubita con un tono firme

-Vale, perdoneme por haberla regañado.

La rubita se quedó sorpredida, ya que raramente, osea nunca había sido la profesora de transfiguracn tan simpatica con ella, más bien con nadie había sido tan simpática.

Sofie puso un tono cuidadoso en la voz-Ya se que no es de mi incumbencia profesora, pero ¿que hacía usted aquí?

-¡Oh tranquila!- dijo con un tono amistoso en su voz, que raramente se escuchaba -Estaba vijilando quelos señores, Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, para queno se escaparan de la torre, ya que segun el señor Filch, se escaparon el otro dia, por la noche, y al día siguiente los señores Malfoy y Snape, despertaron con el pelo de un color verde azulado que segun el peluquero de Hogsmeade, el señor Coult, no se les quitara en un mes, y no les puede teñir por encima, ya que tiene una protección mágica muy fuerte el tinte que usaron... La cosa es que no tenemos pruebas, y por eso me quede aqui para vigilarlos, aver si volvian. Traté de mantenerme despierta, pero el sueño me venció, y me quede dormida haste que usted, señorita Aleis me desperó.

-A ok, hasta luego profesora McGonagall.

Después se sentó y se puso a leer

Sofie bajó al comedor despues de haber estado leyento una hora y media. La charla con la profesora, la había dejado un poco confusa, no sabía por que. Era aun muy pronto, y los elfos domesticos de Hogwarts, estaban poniendo la mesa, y las únicas personas que estaban alli, eran como no los dos merodeadores que estaban más buenos de todo el colegio. (sin contar a Remus, que tambien era muy guapo). 

Sofie se acercó sigilosamente desde atras a ellos, no sabía por que, pero algo la llamaba a hacerlo. Seguramente era su vena cotilla, pero que se le hiba a hacer, ella era asi. 

- Eh Padfood, hasvisto su cara! Diooooos, como se va a quedar laMcgonagall cuando los vea...por suerte no tienen ninguna prueba de que fuimos nosotros.

-Ya tio me imagino al Snivelius y al rubito imbecil ese levantandose vistiendose, y cuando se acercan a un espejo desmaiandose... Dan pena.

Padfood puso un aire de suficiencia,y se giro. A Sofie no le sobro tiempo par hacer ver que caminaba y que se sentaba aunas diez sillas de ellos.

Después de un momento, Sirius se empezó a partir el culo, pero impresionantemente fuerte, parcia un poquito loco, hasta se le saltaban algguna lagrimilla por el lado del ojo. James lo miro sorprendido no sabía que pasaba, y se lo preguntó a Sirius, pero el ojiazul se limitó a señalar la puerta de entrada del comedor. Sofie al igual que James miroen la dirección que había indicado el ojiazul. 

Enmedio, entando por la puerta del comedor, se habían qudado dos personas, tenian el pelo azul, y una barba y bigote espesisimos y muy largos, tipo Dumbledore, pero en naranja. Dioss! Eran Snape y Malfoy. 

James se había quedado pasmado,se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertosla boca hast el suelo ( muy abierta de la sorpresa), y paralizado. El había participado en la broma, en el tinte de pelo que no se quitaba, y en el crecimiento de barba instantaneo inafeitable, pero verlo todo conjuntado y a plena luz del día era demasido fuerte. 

Pero james no tardo mucho en reaccionar, y en apenas en unos segundos, ya se estab riendo como Sirius, los dos mejores amigos se estaban riendo y llorando, cada uno en las espaldas del otro. 

Justo en ese momento llegaron un grupo de unos cincuenta alumnos de diferente casas. Todos los alumnos de tres casas se pusieron a reir, pero los de Slytherin vieron como Malfoy, que era digamos el rey de su casa, el más popular y el que mandaba sobre todo con esas pintas, y tampoco ayudo mucho ver que la persona que alardeaba de ser pronto uno de los mejores magos especializados en magia oscura que había en el mundo asi. Se quedaron pasmados. 

Sofie tambien se estaba riendo a carcajadas, y Lily y su grupito también, que acababn de bajar. 

Estaban haciendo un ruido impresionante, ya que unas setenta personas riendose a pleno pulmon en una sala grande que hacía mucho eco podrian haber alertado hasta a los extraterrestres... 

Despues de un rato, en el que los peliazules (Malfoy y Snape) se habian escondido cada uno debajo de una silla, de manera que pareciesen cerdos, ya que en verdad no cabian debajo... 

Derrepente, aparecó McGonagall gritando algo, que no se oia nada. Había bajado, en un camison que sinceramente insinuaba más que tapaba, de color rojo esmeralda y de tirantes. En vez de llevar moño, llevaba el pelo suelto, y sorprendentemente lo llevaba rizado y sin peinado, de manera se parecía un poco a la prima de Sirius cuando le daba un atque de crueldad. Llevaba las gafas alrreves.

Eso ya era demasiado, y algunos alumnos se tiraron al suelo destornillandose de risa. ( N/a: ahora no se si se dice destornillandose de risa, esque yo normalmente hablo otra lengua, el catalan... y no me entero mucho) Alguno hasta se estaban ahogando de tanto reir, y eso ya era mucho.

McGonagall se lanzó un "sonorus", que era el encantamiento para hacer la voz mucho más fuerte. La profesora ya estaba irritada, (N/a: imaginaos todo el mundo tumbado en el suelo riendose, y ella en un camison provocativo rojo, tratando de poner orden. Los Elfos domesticos, todos arrinconado en una esquina de lo asustados que estan, y los de Slytherin tambíen rendisos por verla en el camison sexy.)

- ¡Callaos ya de una puta vez! Estoy harta de vosotros, llevamos un mes de curso y ya quiero tomarme unas vacaciones!

Inmediatamente, todo el mundo se callo, ya que nunca habían visto a su profesora tan histérica, y enfadada. 

La profesora se quito el sonorus, y dijo: 

-Ya estoy harta! Que pasa aqui! Que alguien me rresponda ya! o os hare podar cada uno de los arboles que hay en el bosque prohibido hast que os salga una barba de dos metros!

Algunos alumnos se rieron con ese comentario, ya que recordaba a los peliazules, que aun estaban debajo de sus repectivas sillas.

Pero Marie, la chica que estaba saliendo con Sirius respondió - A Malfoy y a Snape les ha crecido una barba naranja chillon de unos tres metros, al igual que su bigote.

- Que que! Quien ha sido! Señor Black y señorPotter, vengan ahora mismo conmigo a mi despacho.

Los dos merodeadores, sabian que era una acusación sin fundamento, y que no los podrian castigar, ya que hasta se habian puesto guantes para no dejar huellas, ya que el antiguo profesor de Estudios Muggle había sido detective muggle...

Salieron uno al lado de otro, pero solo salir, se cruzaron con un grupito de chicas, que les sonrieron, y les mandaron besos. Realmente eran muy populares, y Siriuscomo no los mando una mirada deesas increiblemente sexys. Subieron por las escaleras principales, pero tuvieron que quedarse parados unosdiez minutos, hasta que la escalera se moviese, para poder pasar.Siguieron, caminando, hasta llegar a una puerta grande de madera en el quinto piso. 

Cuando James alzó la mano para tocar, la puerta seabrió sola.La habitación no era muy grande tenia un armario,y un escritoria, y colgaba solo un cuadro abstracto. McGonagall ya los estaba esperando.Estaba sentada detras de su escritorio con unapose muy severa, ya se había puesto su túnica diaria, y se había echo el moño. 

- Aver, no tengo pruebas de que habeis sido vosotros, aunque se que lo habeis sido. Os someteria a la pocion veritaserum, pero no puedo esta prohibida...

-Profesora perdoneme, pero para quenos ha llamado, para decirnos esto? 

-Si. Vallanse señores Black yPotter.

La siguiente tarde las pasaron sin incidentes, pero se continuó hablando del vergonzoso incidente de los peliazules. Snape y malfoy, se habían ido a no se sabía donde, hasta que un niño de promero los descubrió en el bañ de Myrtle la llorona llorando. El pobre niño, acabo con una maldición en la enfermeria por reirse de ellos. 

Aparte de eso no paso nda más especial.

Sofie y Sally estaban en la sala común, estaban presenciando otro intento de James Potter, de intentar salir con ella, eso ocurrió asi:

Lily estaba entrando sola en la sala comun bastante cansada pero muy contenta. Había venido de un dia entero en las mazmorras, ya que se había pasado toda la tarde alli en el club de las eminencias. (N/a: No se si se escribe asi, y me da perza ir a buscar el libro i mirrlo, pero por si queda alguna duda, es el club selecto que crea el profesor Shlurgon, de los alumnos mas brillantes. y si alguien me quiere corregir wn algo mucho mejor para mi ok? asi que hacerlo. Bueno... vamos con la historia.) 

El profesor Shlurgon, la hizo preparar una poción super complicada que era de un nivel se finales del septimo curso, delante del comite de aurores. Seguramente, los había invitado para chulear y asi poder decir que sus alumnos salian muy preparados, que era el mejor profesor... Peró Lily estaba contentísima, por que su sueño era ser auror. Y que mejor manera que te den buenas cartas que haciendo una pocion super dificil y que te salga bien? Además ella queria que quando intentase entrar en la academia, ya tuvieran un visto bueno de ella.

Cuando acabó la pocion, que tardaba 4 horas en hacerse, todos la aplauderon, y la felicitaron por su don de hacer pociones. Lily estab la mar de contenta, y también el profesor Shlurgon, ya que había sido un éxito su alumna estrella. 

Después, salió de la mazmorra muy contenta, y subió tarareando una canción, después de llegar delante del cuadro de la señora gorda dijo la contraseña, que era "troll sin cerebro" y se entró.

Lo que econtró fue una cosa muy rara, sonaba una música romantica de esas que tocab una banda de jazz, seguro que la había puesto James. Eso no era todo. El chico, había puesto una tela blanca colgada en la pred de la sala común que era gigante. En ella había un gran corazón rojo, ( el corazón tenia tres metros de ancho y otros tres de alto) dentro ponia " James Potter, ama a Lily Evans", Lily se quedo super sorprendida. epró no se alegró, ella no era como las otras chicas que con una cosa asi se había ido corriendo a los brazos del merodeador, sino que se enfurecó. 

- Donde esta James Potter - le espetó a un alumno de primero que se asustó enseguida al ver la cara enfurecida de la pelirroja. 

El chico aseñaló la sescalers de la habitacón del merodeador. Lily subió los escalones de la torre de los chicos de tres en tres. Ella pensaba dejarle claro a al merodeador, que la dejara en paz.

La chica entró en la habitación del chico. No lo vio. Por eso revolvió toda la habitacón para buscarlo. Miró por todo, en el armario, en el baño, hasta miró en el baul.

Lo que Lily no sabía es que James había estado todo el rato en la sala donde estaba colgado el cartel, debajo de su capa de invisibilidad. El tenía ya su plan echo. La pelirroa se emocinaría, y el saldria de debajo de su caa y la besaria... Pero todo su plan se fue al la mierda. La pelirroja lejos de emocionarse, se enfureció. Y ahora estaba arriba seguramente revolviendo toda la habitación en su busca. Todo había salido mal. Su plan una mierda.

Buenooo Espero que les hay gustado y mil gracias por los reviews, sis todos los mejores. Peo me gustria, que si hay alguien que empieza la historia después de que yo empezase a escribierla, que dejase un review en cada cap, ya que me gusta saber que les pareció en cada cap. y no tan general. este cap es un okillo mas largo que el anterioor... rtre de actualisar pronto 

Mil besos y abrazos desde Ibiza

Kerena 


End file.
